


Kohl

by Miya_Morana



Category: Lost
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/Miya_Morana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something intoxicating in the way Jacob touches him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kohl

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Khôl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/474675) by [MiyaM (Miya_Morana)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/MiyaM). 



> This is a translation of my ficlet Khôl, originally written in French.

This soft, deep voice, so calm and level, sends shivers through Richard's spine when it says his name, the real name his parents gave him so long ago. The syllables flow like a prayer, rolling on those full lips, and Richard can't help but think it's him who should be the one uttering the name of this man, of this extraordinary being that is Jacob.

Jacob lays a hand that's both strong and soft on Richard's cheek, and his heart skips a beat. There's something intoxicating in the way Jacob touches him, in the clear blue eyes staring at him as if _he_ was special, exceptional, wonderful. Richard doesn't blink when the man applies a thin black line of kohl under his eyes. The brush is precise, delicate. It leaves a small prickling in its wake.

When he's done, Jacob's mouth curves into a satisfied smile. He brushes his lips against his messenger's forehead in a chaste kiss and, their ritual thus complete, sends him back to his people.

As Richard approaches the boy who will one day be their leader to ask him to be patient, he can think of nothing else but these mesmerizing blue eyes which seem to hold the key to time itself. And who knows, maybe they really do.


End file.
